


A Night To Remember

by theflyingpeanut



Series: Dungeons & Dragons [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Gags, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeanut/pseuds/theflyingpeanut
Summary: Malikah can't stay. She can't be a killer. That means leaving Kamariah behind too, no matter how much that hurts. Still, even if she can't be the woman Kamariah deserves, she can at least give her one last thing to remember her by.





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written about a friend's D&D character, at her request, and mostly for her enjoyment. Kamariah grew up in a group of assassins, and has been trained as such from birth. Same goes for Malikah, but Malikah can't deal with that kind of life. So she leaves, and years later, Kamariah sets off to find her, tracking down the love of her life. So, this was basically writing out the final night the two spent together, years before the start of the campaign.
> 
> It's basically a lot of fucking with a bit of emotion thrown in. Enjoy!

Malikah wandered through the camp, searching desperately for Kamariah. There were jackal-kin dotted all around her, groups of them training or chatting, but she couldn't see her among any of them. She needed to find her. Needed to be with her.

They were getting suspicious that she hadn't been the one to make her kills. That someone had been covering for her. They were right, of course. Kamariah had been the one to finish every target, and she couldn't take it any longer. Couldn't pretend there was anything good about what they did. Malikah was going to leave, going to disappear, and she knew there was no way she would come with her. So here she was, searching for the woman she loved so that they could spend one last night together before she ran out on her for good.

She found her sparring with a group of trainees, having a bit of fun at their expense. They were all decent, but they were still learning, and it seemed that not one of them had landed a blow on her. Malikah stood back for a while, watching her dance around them, tapping their backs with her practice sword, laughing as they went charging past her. She loved the way she moved, like water flowing round her opponents. Any other day, she would have watched her for hours, but she didn't have the time. Not any more.

“Kama!” Malikah forced her way through the crowd, grabbing her confused partner and quickly pulling her out to the other side, not bothering to apologise to the others who were waiting for their shot. Kamariah laughed at the situation at first, but soon pulled them to a stop, spinning her round so that they were face to face.

“Hey, hey. What's the rush, little lamb?” Malikah stared at her, trying to find the right words to say, feeling tears start to form in the corners of her eyes. Kamariah had called her that when she'd first realised how soft she was, and even if she had disliked it at first, she'd grown to love hearing it. Something so simple that she wouldn't get again. Hands moved to her face, wiping away the tears dripping down it, and she looked up, seeing the concern spreading over her face. “Hey. What's wrong? Did something happen?”

“Nothing. I just...” She trailed off, lifting her hands to grip the ones cupping her face, gently pulling one of them to her mouth and kissing over it. “I just need to be with you right now. OK?” Her eyes met Kamariah's as she sucked on a finger, watching her cheeks start to redden, hearing the quiet moan that escaped her lips. “So, let's just head back to your tent, OK? Spend the rest of the day together.”

“But… I, uh. I've got lessons and stuff.” Kamariah seemed to be thinking of a reason to be responsible, and Malikah smiled up at her, licking her lips and pushing their bodies together. She liked this side of her, the side that tried to be responsible, but she also knew that it had never withstood any kind of serious temptation.

“They'll wait. I won't.” Kamariah kept looking around, letting herself be dragged over to her tent, a nervous grin plastered to her face. “You know I'll make it worth whatever trouble you get into, babe.” Malikah moved a hand to her stomach, feeling her toned muscle shudder as she pushed it downwards, fingers dipping into her pants. She pushed her through the opening, delighted at the small moan that left her lips. She knew it was cruel, in a way. Doing this without telling her why. She couldn't risk it, though. She knew Kamariah wouldn't do anything to hurt her, but if she knew where Malikah was going, she'd chase after her, and the others would follow. It had to be this way. A perfect night and a clean break was the best she could do.

“What's gotten into you today?” Malikah grinned as she dropped her head to Kamariah's neck, biting into it as her fingers pushed further down, sliding through her wetness, dragging a soft whine from her. “Seriously, I'm not complaining, but you usually wait till the night for this. Is something wrong?” She felt a know in her stomach as she slipped a finger inside of her, trying to push away the self-loathing she was feeling, to concentrate on this moment.

“I love you, and I need you. Does there have to be anything more than that?” Kamariah looked like she still wanted to argue for a moment, but she soon closed her eyes, sighing and letting herself be pushed back against the bed. Malikah laid her on it, finger still slowly pumping in and out of her while her other hand removed her clothing. She felt her tighten up whenever something was pulled off, squeezing her almost to the point of pain. She stopped for a second, and watching Kamariah's head lift from the bed, dropping back down again as her lips seized her nipple, sucking on it hard as she slipped another finger inside of her.

Her breathing was heavy as Malikah pulled her trousers off, leaving her in nothing but panties that were completely soaked through. She started to remove them before stopping, smirking and grabbing her knife, waiting for her to look before she continued. Kamariah opened her eyes after a few moments without touch, and they went wide as they saw the blade, a whimper escaping her as it descended. Malikah pressed the blunt edge against her, letting her feel the coolness of it as it slid towards her underwear, enjoying the way the gasped at it's touch. Finally, she reached her destination, keeping her eye's glued to Kamariah's face as she started to make her cuts. She moved it above one leg first, pushing through the fabric like it was nothing, Kamariah whimpering as they fell away on one side. Malikah repeated the process on the other side, leaving her panting as her panties fell away, quickly tugging them from underneath her body.

“Did you enjoy that, my love?” Malikah smiled softly as she nodded, and leaned down for a kiss, memorising the softness of her lips. She was sure she'd have all day to do it, but it wouldn't hurt to start now. She felt a hand against her stomach, slipping inside of her shirt and slowly pushing up to her chest. She grinned as Kamariah reached her breast, sighing softly as she squeezed it gently, and started kissing along her jaw, heading back to her ear. “You've been so good. I feel like you should get a reward.” Malikah felt Kamariah's body tense as she whispered into her ear, resisting the temptation to start licking along it immediately. “What do you want me to do?” She felt her fur brush against her lips as she moved up her ears to the tip, planting a soft kiss at their tip that caused her tail to start beating wildly between her legs.

“Could you...” Kamariah stopped, her face starting to glow as she turned to face her. “Could you tie me up?” Malikah stopped, pushing herself up and smirking down at her. She loved watching the blush that would crawl up her ears whenever she asked for something like this, loved how gentle she could be. No one but her saw this side of Kamariah, and it made her feel so special.

“Of course I will. Though we might have to just stick to your hands. Don't have a lot of decent rope on me today.” Malikah crawled backwards of the bed, turning round and slowly stripping off her clothes as she went to her bag. She wanted to give Kamariah a show while she had the chance, and she could tell from the heavy breathing behind her that it was much appreciated. She stepped out of her pants and bent over to her bag, deliberately fishing around in it for rope she'd already grabbed, giving her a bit longer to stare. Finally, she stood back up, turning to her with rope in hand and stopping dead. “Well, so much for me being the eager one, huh?”

“You can hardly blame me.” Kamariah was propped up on her elbow, biting her lip as she touched herself, holding Malikah's gaze. She walked over to her, letting the rope hang at her side as her gaze drifted over her body, watching her rub a slow, gentle circle over her clit. “We can keep doing this, if you'd like. I don't mind having you for an audience.” Malikah was sorely tempted, but she shook her head, crawling back onto the bed and taking hold of Kamariah's hand, moving it till it was laying above her head.

“Maybe later. Right now, I want to be the one touching you.” Malikah grabbed her other hand, placing both her wrists together and letting the rope drape over them. She watched Kamariah's face redden, leaning down to kiss a trail up her neck, biting gently at her pulse. “Do you want that?” Kamariah whispered as her lips ghosted up to her ears again, nibbling tail starting to thump against the bed again.

“Yes,” she moaned, hips rising against Malikah's thigh, grinding her wetness against it. She continued to kiss and bite at her ears and neck as she started to bind her hands, glad that she'd gotten hold of something soft. She didn't want the last thing she left her love to be a nasty rope burn. “How did you get so good at this?”

“We've had plenty of time to practice. I mean, do you remember our first time?” Kamariah started to giggle, and Malikah smiled, finishing off her knot and rising up off her.

“I thought I was gonna lose my hands. That was hard to explain to the healers.” She bit her lip as she pushed her hands over her chest, closing her eyes and listening to her moan softly. Kamariah raised her hips, grinding against Malikah's thigh, and she sighed appreciatively, lowering her head till her lips were back at her neck.

“Do you think you'll be able to stay quiet for this? Wouldn't do any good to have people investigating the noise.” She opened her eyes, grinning at the redness that had risen to Kamariah's cheeks, and gently sucking on her neck, pressing her fangs into it. She felt her squirm under her, breath hissing through her teeth.

“I'll try. You make it so hard, though.” Malikah giggled again, crawling down her body and kissing down her chest. She heard Kamariah breathing heavily as she made her way down to her breast, kissing around her nipple and sucking hard on her skin. She cut off a moan as it escaped her throat, and Malikah sucked harder, desperate to leave some marks on her. “You're such a tease.” She smiled up at Kamariah, letting her mouth hang over her nipple, quickly flicking her tongue over it.

“I only tease because you love it so much.” Their eyes met, Kamariah's face flushed, and Malikah dipper her head, sucking her nipple hard into her mouth, running her tongue around it. She watched her bite her lip, desperately trying to stifle the noises she wanted to make as her head dropped back onto the pillow. She continued to lick and suck at her nipples, moving from one the other while her hand slowly pushed down her body, rubbing over her stomach, feeling her muscles shudder with every quiet moan. Malikah let her fingers brush against her pubes, and stopped, lifting her mouth from her breast. “You're so beautiful. If I could stay her forever with you I would.” She felt sadness start to well up inside her again, but pushed it back down, breathing deep. Now wasn't the time for that. Instead, she slipped a finger through Kamariah's folds, coating it in her wetness as she started to kiss a trail down her stomach.

“Gods,” Kamariah moaned, body arching from the bed and shaking. Malikah grinned again, running her tongue over her abs, tasting the sweat still clinging to her body. Her mouth moved lower, and she felt her stomach push up into her face as she slowly slipped a finger inside of her, warmth rushing through her body at the noises she was making.

“Do you need some help staying quiet?” Malikah met her eyes, smirking as her mouth moved further and further down her body. She watched Kamariah bite her lip before she nodded, and reached for her own panties, left on the bed next to them. “Will these do?” Kamariah stared at them, squirming as she nodded, and Malikah crawled back up her body, balling them up in her hand. “You know the drill, right? Tap me three times with your foot if you need me to stop.”

“I know. I love you.” Heat rushed to Malikah's cheeks, and leaned in for a kiss, feeling Kamariah's tongue brush against hers before she pulled back. Holding her gaze, she lifted the finger that had been inside her to her mouth, letting her lick it clean before moving the panties to it. Kamariah opened her mouth enough to let Malikah push them inside, and gripped them tight in her teeth. The sight send another rush of heat through her body, and she smirked down at her.

“You're going to enjoy this.” She started kissing a trail down Kamariah's body again, more hurried than before, till her face was between her legs. She could see the wetness clinging to her hair, and leaned in closer, letting her scent wash over her. Malikah could hear her muffled moans from above her, and smiled wondering how much longer she should keep teasing her. She licked long, slow paths over the tops of her thighs, moaning softly against them as she tasted her sweat, along with a hint of something else. She felt Kamariah squirming again, and hovered over her pussy, letting her breath wash over her clit. As much as she enjoyed teasing her, Malikah had needs too, and she finally gave into them, dragging her tongue slowly through her folds, letting her taste and smell wash over her. Kamariah was salty and strong, and she felt herself shudder as it filled her mouth and nose, blocking out everything else.

“You taste amazing,” she whispered, licking along her more eagerly, sucking her folds into her mouth and feeling Kamariah squirm around her. Malikah started to feel her own pleasure rise as she continued to work her over, heat building between her legs. “I love you so much.” She moaned into her as she pushed her tongue inside, nose rubbing against her clit as wetness flooded over her, the taste almost overwhelming her. Finally, begrudgingly, she pulled her head back enough to slip two fingers into her, feeling Kamariah tense up hard round them as her mouth hovered over her clit. She stayed there for a moment longer, feeling her shudder whenever her breath brushed over it, before grinning and gently kissing it. It was almost chaste, but it had the desired effect, dragging a muffled moan from Kamariah as she tightened up hard around her fingers.

She continued to squirm against the bed as Malikah pumped into her. She was close. Malikah didn't let up, though, sucking harder on her clit, running her tongue round it till Kamariah thrust up into her. She kissed her gently as she collapsed back onto the bed, squirming and moaning through her gag. Finally, she relaxed, breathing heavily through her nose. Malikah thought about stopping, but instead, licked up gently through her folds, soaking her tongue in her wetness and dragging another moan from her. She waited for the foot to tap her back, but it never came. She grinned, and dove back in, desperate to bring Kamariah to another climax.

It didn't take long. Malikah was gentler this time. She'd done this enough to know the kind of touch needed at this stage, alternating between pushing her tongue inside of her and running it over her clit. Kamariah's legs were twitching against the pillow, occasionally clamping hard over her ears as another orgasm crashed through her, moans getting softer as sweat poured from her body. Eventually, Malikah lifted her head, feeling the stick wetness clining to her mouth as she grinned.

“Turn over. You're going to get a special treat.” Kamariah looked up at her quizzically for a moment. Suddenly, here eyes shot open, and she flipped onto her stomach, making Malikah giggle. “So eager.” She stroked her thighs, moving up to grip her cheeks hard. They were all fit her, but Kamariah was something else. She stood head and shoulders above the rest of them, and weighed almost twice as much as Malikah, all of it muscle. She could have taken anyone in the camp in a fight, and the fact that she let Malikah take control of her like this made her feel so special. How could she not give her everything she wanted in return?

She grabbed Kamariah's thighs, lifting her till she was on her knees. Once she was in position, she moved her hands back to her arse, squeezing her hard and leaning down to kiss along them. Malikah felt her shudder with each touch of her lips, moving up to the base of her tail and back down, avoiding her final goal. She really did like to tease her. Still, there was no point putting it off forever. She pulled her cheeks apart slightly, and stuck her tongue out, slowly dragging it up between them. Kamariah's tail brushed over her head as she got farther up, wagging increasingly fast over her. Finally, she brushed over her hole, causing it to go into overdrive as a small whimper rose from the bed.

It hadn't been something Malikah thought of at first. Not till she started spending more time looking at Kamariah's arse. It really was lovely, and she took every opportunity she could to grab at it. Finally, one day, gotten hold of some lube and asking about fingering her. She'd seemed nervous at first, but Malikah had promised to go slow. It had been a good idea, proving to be among their favourite activities. Using her mouth had just seemed to be the natural extension at that point.

Kamariah pushed back against her as she ran her tongue over her hole. The act of it always excited Malikah, and she had to resist the urge to touch herself as the musky, sweaty taste covered the tip of her tongue. It wasn't as good as her pussy, not by a longshot, but it wasn't a bad taste either. Acquired, perhaps, but she'd been more than happy to put in the time to enjoy it. She let a hand run between her legs, brushing over her clit as she pushed her tongue harder at her anus. Kamariah moaned louder, voice still muffled as another orgasm rose up in her. Malikah couldn't help but grin as she pushed harder with her tongue, heat pooling between her legs as it slipped inside. She rubbed a finger over her clit as her tongue circled inside her, feeling Kamariah shudder. Finally, she stiffened, quivering as Malikah continued to lick round her hole, a final orgasm crashing through her. A few more gentle lick to help ride it out, and she pulled back, admiring her work.

“Enjoy that?” Kamariah was panting on the bed, arse still raised in the air, eyes heavily lidded. Malikah crawled round her side, gently pulling the panties from her mouth, tingling as she felt how wet they were.

“So good.” Kamariah panted the words out, grinning up at her weakly. She smiled back, rolling her onto her back gently, moving to her hands. She started to untie them, straddling over her when she shuddered. As worn out as she appeared to be, Kamariah still seemed to have enough energy to lick at her thighs. Malikah grinned wickedly at her, quickly removing the rope from her wrists and sitting back on her chest.

“You're still awfully eager.” She smiled up between her legs, kissing up her thighs. She moved a hand down, stroking her cheek and closing her eyes as Kamariah sucked on a finger. Her chest was wet with her sweat, and it felt wonderfully dirty to squirm on her and each other finger was sucked in turn. “What do you want to do?”

“I want you to cum on my face.” Malikah smirked, eyes still closed as she felt a tongue running up her legs. She was waiting for an instruction. Waiting to see if there were any other plans. She looked down at her, smiling warmly as she shifted up, stopping above her face. She lowered herself, feeling Kamariah's nose push against her clit, shuddering as settled as low as she could. Even then, there was no action beneath her, beyond the occasional moan rising up between her legs.

“Go on then. Eat.” Malikah had to bite back a scream the instant the words left her mouth. Kamariah's mouth pushed up against her, tongue snaking deep inside as her head lifted her slightly from the bed. She looked down, marvelling at the muscles straining in her neck, shuddering as her pleasure rose. “So good.” Kamariah was always eager when she let loose, so desperate to drink in every part of her. She was never entirely sure what she'd seen in her to make her so attentive, but she was grateful for it. She didn't think she'd ever meet someone like her again.

Malikah slipped a hand down to grip her hair, tugging on it occasionally. Each pull made Kamariah whimper into her, which only increased her pleasure. Still, she could tell she was being teased. As much as she enjoyed the tongue rolling inside her, she knew her clit was being avoided. Knew it was deliberate. Kamariah was trying to edge her, something she might have appreciated another time. She'd been on edge for an hour already, though. She needed release.

“Such a tease.” Malikah gripped her hair firmly, shifting back till Kamariah's lips were brushing her clit. “I love it. I do. But I really, really need to cum.” Their eyes met, and they exchanged a warm, loving smile, before Kamariah's tongue rolled over her clit. Her head arched back, a loud moan escaping her lips. She closed her eyes, feeling her pleasure build. Suddenly, she felt her clit being sucked hard, tongue quickly rolling round it, and the dam broke.

Malikah caught a scream in her throat as her orgasm crashed through her, biting down hard on her lip. She pulled Kamariah tighter against her, muscles burning as she continued to tongue at her. Gradually, she started to come down, letting go of her hair and rolling off of her, giggling and panting for air.

“Fuck. That was… fuck.” Kamariah giggled back, taking hold of her hand. Malikah looked over, spotting the mes plastered over her face and smirking. Rolling onto her side, she started licking round her lips, cleaning her up and feeling her shudder. “Seems unfair if you're the only one who gets a taste.”

“You're so weird.” Kamariah smiled, kissing her back and closing her eyes. “You taste great, though, so I forgive you.” They kept kissing for a while, hands running over each other's bodies till Malikah felt heat building inside her again. She looked at Kamariah, seeing the flush that was building in her face and slipping two fingers between her legs.

“You want to go again?” She bit her lip, nodding up at her as she pushed inside of her. “Good. I've got a lot planned. Would be a shame if you were tired out already.” Malikah curled her finger's, feeling Kamariah squeeze her tight as she started kissing down her body. She was going to make sure this was a night to remember.

~

Malikah slowly pushed herself up, trying not to wake Kamariah. They'd gone at it for hours, and she'd lost count of the number of times they'd each came. Eventually, they'd gone to sleep in each others arms, surrounded by their warmth and their love. Carefully picking her way across the room in the dark, she grabbed her clothes and quickly got dressed.

She hated that she was going to leave like this, but there wasn't any other option. Turning her head, she watched Kamariah snoring gently, and fought the urge to crawl back in next to her. Instead, she grabbed the bag she'd left in the corner, taking out the last thing she was going to leave her.

It had been a hard letter to write. She couldn't say much, or they'd be able to follow her. Not where she was going, not why. She'd burned countless copies, hating what she'd committed to the page. It might be the last thing she ever said to her. The last contact between them. It had to be perfect.

Malikah sat it on the pillow next to her. It would be the first thing she saw when she woke up. She stood over her for a while, watching her sleep, fighting back tears. Finally, she turned, slipping from their tent into the night. She didn't look back.

~

_My Dearest Kamariah,_

_I'm sorry. I have to do this. One day, I hope that you'll understand._

_I adore you more than words can say. You have been the love of my life, and you always will be. Whatever else you think of me, remember that._

_Find your happiness without me. You deserve that._

_Malikah._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing more Overwatch stuff, for those interested in that part of my content. Should be something up soon. Just figured this could be something to put out there in the mean time.
> 
> theflyingpeanutwritesthings.tumblr.com is where you'll find me being gay and talking random shit.


End file.
